


Enby

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AFAB, Drabble, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Transitioning, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: Riley is a masculine presenting Nonbinary character who hunts with Sam and Dean Winchester.When Riley gets their period, they get snappy and have a bit of a meltdown before eventually turning to Dean for comfort.This isn’t really a story, just a few drabbles about Riley and the brothers and what they might get up to.





	1. That Time of the Month

God fucking dammit. The cramps were driving me insane. It was times like these I wished I’d gone with that fucking oral pill that stops you from having periods, but having to take a pill every single day was a bit suspicious when you’re up close and personal with the Winchester brothers, sharing motel rooms with them, or even sleeping in the car with one or the other on the occasional small case hunts. Besides, there was also the trouble of having to source a supply every time I ran out, so having the iud fitted was pretty much as close to permanent birth control as the doctors would let me have. One half hour appointment of “just a bit of discomfort” and I’m care-free for ten years. Fucking discomfort my ass, it felt like I was giving birth.

It was also days like these I missed taking T, as that had stopped my periods but I really didn’t like what T was doing to my body. Back when I worked in retail I’d get mothers coming in with their tiny kids, thinking they were being cute by teaching their kids how to purchase something politely, and yeah I get it, they had the best intentions, but when they would say “now give the money to the lady/girl/woman” I wanted to throw up. Every damn time.

It took years of going through that before I figured out how to be more comfortable with myself. Stage one was to chop off most of my dark hair and buzz the underneath, leaving the top looking like some kind of insane bird nest as the natural curls were no longer a prisoner of gravity. In the beginning I identified as a trans guy and started taking testosterone, or T, as we call it. It broadened out my shoulders and my jaw a little, and made my nose slightly bigger and moved around some muscle mass, but I wasn’t comfortable with the extra hair growth or that my voice began to drop as I essentially went through puberty for a second time. It hasn’t been all that long since I stopped taking T, and my naturally androgynous form, including thick eyebrows and AA breasts that I hide in a size-too-small tank, still has a more masculine appearance. Most people assume I’m a guy, and that’s cool by me so long as they don’t call me lady or ma’am.

“Hey!” Dean Winchester’s gruff voice pulled me out of my introspective I-hate-my-womb moment.

“What?” I snapped back and instantly regretted that it came across too aggressive.

“Woah woah, what’s with you being all moody teenager today?”

“Who you calling a moody teenager?”

“Well maybe if you didn’t wear so much black.” I knew Dean was only teasing but still…

“Well maybe if you didn’t breath so much air.”

“Seriously,” Sam stepped in and that was when I knew I’d really gone too far. “Are you ok?

“Ugh. Yeah. I’ve got a headache.” I lied. “I’m sorry.” I tried to apologise but I couldn’t make my voice sound very sorry.

“We can make a stop at the next gas station and get some Advil?” Sam offered.

“Yeah, Baby needs a fill up any way.” Dean added, showing he hadn’t taken my snappy remarks to heart.

The gas station we stopped at was self service, so Dean got out and began filling up the Impala, and Sam got out leisurely stretching his crazy long limbs. I had gotten out of the back seat and bolted across the forecourt the instant Dean rolled the car to a stop; I needed to make this transaction without either of the brothers breathing down my neck. I found the Advil, selected something sweet to eat and went to the little “family planning” section and begrudgingly picked up a pack of pads in a sickeningly pink plastic packet.

I was just accepting my change from the clerk as Sam came up behind me, making me quicky ram my purchases into my backpack like a teenage boy hiding his porn. I didn’t say anything to him, but instead ran to the gas station bathroom as I felt that all too familiar drop between my legs. I managed to make it before the blood hit my boxers, changed into some pants and put a towel in place.

Back in the car, I pulled out the candy I had bought and offered it to the boys before shoving some into my own mouth, a desperate need for something sugary. Sam shook his head.

“I’m good, but you might want to lay off, you’re getting a bit of a beer gut there, buddy!” Dean’s teasing resumed making me put a hand on my bloated abdomen. It wasn’t fat, it was just how I get at that time of the month, which was a downside to having a naturally slim frame. His words cut right to the bone and I glared at him with dangerous intent, though he laughed it off as he caught my look in the rear view mirror.

We got back to the bunker just as the Advil was kicking in and the cramps had eased off a little. I went straight to my room, telling the boys I needed a shower, and dumped my stuff. Hitting the bathroom, I went to take care of the now opened gates of Hell in my pants and found that my pad had shifted slightly at some point on the journey and I had bled through my pants and onto my jeans so I had to change yet again. Just fucking great, that means I’d have to be up at stupid o’clock in the morning so I could hide washing blood out of my clothes when the boys were asleep. Although we were just on a hunt, we’d stopped by a laundromat before our trip back so there was no excuse for more blood.

Typically, that was the moment a particularly bad cramp decided to twist my insides into a knot, despite the Advil. At this point, what with Dean’s teasing about my appearance, the cramps, the shifted pad and just the very fact that I was in this situation was just too much for me. I threw my stained clothes across the floor and sank onto my bed and began to cry.

“Ugh hey Riley, I was just…. woah what’s going on, you ok?” Dean suddenly walked into my room, I was about to shout at him when I realised it was my own damn fault for leaving the door open. I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my palms and coughed out a short laugh.

“Fuck, Dean you startled me. Um yeah I’m ok. Just pissed off at the headache, you know.” I tried to lie my way out of the situation, Dean nodded in response but I was pretty sure he wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah sure…” he trailed off and stayed quiet for a second “you’re not, like, sick or anything, right?”

“What? Sick?”

“Yeah, you know, SICK sick.” Dean tried to clarify. “You seem to get these headaches every so often.”

“Fuck no, nothing like that!” I laughed again, this time it was genuine.

“Kay, well do you need anything buddy?” I looked at Dean as he waited for my answer. There was one thing I needed and I wasn’t sure how I could ask a guy for it. Still, this was Dean, he was a really good friend and we’d seen each other in all kinds of weird emotional states.

“Actually, ummm, Amy chance of a hug?”

Dean looked at me in shock for a moment, I guess this was the last thing he expected me to ask for, but before I could take back my request as a joke, he came all the way into the room and right up to me. He went to pull me into the typical bro-hug, one arm over a shoulder and the other under an arm, patting the back, but I saw it coming and ducked under both arms, wrapping my arms around his waist in a full-contact embrace and putting my head on his shoulder as he was left to place his arms around my shoulders. Still, he patted my back in that awkward display of masculinity but I didn’t pull away. His body was warm and firm and the physical contact was soothing. Plus, he smelled amazing and I had a real thing about smells.

“You sure you’re ok, Riles?” His voice was soft as he used the nickname he had assigned me, I pulled off the hug and patted him firmly on the shoulder before nodding.

“I’m gonna try to sleep off this headache.” I smiled at him. “Oh, and sorry for all the stuff in the car.”

“Yeah, no problem, you know where I’ll be if you need me.”

With that, he left my room and closed my door all the way. I got into bed and drifted off feeling much better after a good cry and a good hug.


	2. Vampires

"Hey, you up for a hunt?" Dean called through my closed door. I shuffled off the bed and went to open the door.  
"Good morning to you too." I smiled at him. "What's on the menu today?"  
"Morning." He smiled back and took in my crazy morning hair, giving it a quick ruffle. "Someone we helped a while back gave us a call, got us a vamp nest. Wondered if you wanted the trip, you know, if the headache's gone?"  
"I'll grab my gear. Is it far?"  
"Nah, if we set off in the next hour we'll be there by midday, take out the nest before it gets dark and we can either motel it or be back after midnight." Dean turned to go get his own gear, but I stopped him.  
"Hey, uh, thanks for last night. I know you're not into chick flick moments." Dean simply smiled broadly, ruffled my hair again and left me to get ready.

The hunt had sounded fairly simple, Dean's contact, a cute diner waitress in her mid-to-late twenties, wasn't a hunter and had called Dean in to save the day. She had more guts than I gave her credit for, though, she had figured out exactly where the vamps were sleeping during the day and had spotted three vamps coming and going over the past couple of weeks. It was a barn on the edge of town, it belonged to an elderly guy who was no longer able to take care of his own farm. He was housebound and had no idea about the occupants of his barn. 

Dean parked the Impala a short distance away so the engine wouldn't wake them up and then we circled the barn, noting all the exits and peering through the cracks in the old wood to get our own picture of the inside. Sure enough, there seemed to be two vamps sleeping wrapped up in each other on a worn out old sofa and another vamp, solo, on an old mattress on the floor. Dean quietly laid out the plan, he would take the two-for-one deal on the sofa, Sam would take the third wheel and I would stay somewhere in the vicinity as back up in case it all went sideways. 

Sam pushed open the barn door, there was a low creak and we stopped and waited to see if it was heard, but when we didn't see any movement Sam entered first and headed over to the mattress, machete ready and waited for Dean to get to the sofa. Just a minute later, they were in place and Dean nodded at Sam, Sam nodded back and they hacked off the heads of the vamps, Dean swinging a second time to take out the second vamp. 

"Nice." Dean crooned as he wiped his blade off on the back of the sofa and Sam relaxed his posture.  
"You killed my family!" A gruff, manly voice called over to the Sam and Dean and they instantly snapped their attention to where a fourth vampire was coming out of the shadows with his filthy claw around my throat. I looked apologetically at the boys. I'd tried to take him on, but he took me by surprise and he was much bigger than me, both tall and built like a brick shit house. He got rid of my own weapon quickly and grabbed me while the boys were busy.  
"Let him go." Dean came around the sofa to stand next to Sam, both pointing their weapons in the vampire's direction.  
"I don't think so." His grip tightened on my throat, horrible finger nails scratching at my flesh causing the flesh to break and small droplets of blood began to form on my skin as I made a slight choking sound. "Drop the weapons."   
"Riley, you OK?" Sam's question carried to me and I nodded as best I could through the creep's grip as Sam and Dean didn't move.  
"I said drop 'em, or _Riley_ here becomes dinner." I tried my best not to puke as the vampire stopped choking me, slipped his hand down to my shoulder, tilted his head down and licked at the wound he created on my neck. "You killed my family and I'm going to make you all pay!"

The vampire sniffed me suddenly, pulling away ever so slightly to look at me with keen interest. I knew what he could smell. It was day two which was always a heavy flow day and I had just felt the blood drop from between my legs and onto the pad I wore. The vampire laughed.  
"Well well, what have we here?" I closed my eyes as he brought the hand that wasn't choking me around my hips, pulled up my shirt and t-shirt slightly and began fumbling with the button on my jeans before it popped open and he rammed his hand right into my pants. "I wonder if your cunt tastes as good as your neck.”  
My heart hammered away in my chest and I kicked into autopilot. I moved my hips and legs one step to the left. Swung my left fist down and backward and hit him in the crotch. Once. Twice. The pain caused him to lean forward. I grabbed his head, dropped down on one knee, carrying his momentum forward over my shoulder and he crashed onto his back on the floor. Dean leapt forward instantly and hacked off the vampire's head.  
I immediately buttoned up my jeans and wiped the smear of my own period blood off my stomach before tucking in my t-shirt. Avoiding Sam and Dean's confused looks, I set to work gathering up the bodies and heads, until the boys joined me a couple of heartbeats later. My cheeks were burning hot, there was a ringing in my ears and I felt the whole world spinning around me at the thought of being outed. We disposed of the vampires bodies and walked back to the Impala in silence, I was 100% certain that the boys were wondering what had just happened as the vampire's words echoed in my ears. _"I wonder if your cunt tastes as good."_

We tossed our weapons into the trunk of the car and Sam finally spoke up to ask if I was Ok, Dean standing to one side clearly wanting to hear the answer. I simply nodded and tried to walk past them to get in the car but Sam caught hold of my arm.  
"What happened back there? What the vamp said..." Sam trailed off as I looked down at my feet. "I don't want to invade your privacy, but if you want to talk then I'm here. We're here."  
I looked off into the distance and opened my mouth to take a deep breath as I formed the sentence in my mind.  
"I'm on my period. He smelled it." I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I tried to distract myself by running my tongue hard over my lower teeth. I felt caught out, embarrassed and dirty.  
"You're a girl?" Dean asked this time, short and to the point.  
"No!" I snapped, disgusted at the thought then took a brief pause before I continued. "Assigned female at birth is the term I use."  
"Oh, are you transgender?" Sam asked in a tone so normal he may as well have been asking if I was wearing a black t-shirt, causing me to look up at him.  
"I'm nonbinary." I admitted, watching his facial expression carefully. He simply nodded and I was stunned.  
"What is that, nonbinary?" Dean asked. That was what I was expecting from both of them, a lack of knowledge, a lack of understanding. I wondered how I could explain it simply for him.  
"Nonbinary people aren't guys or girls, they can be both, neither or go between genders." Sam explained it perfectly and I couldn't hide the shock that settled on my face as I looked at him. "A buddy of mine was part of the LGBTQ union at Stanford. I went along to their meetings as an ally."  
"Uhm," Dean cleared his throat. "That's great and everything, but what does it mean?"   
"Well, I was raised as a girl and I hated it." I began. Sam's explanation was perfect but he couldn't explain my own personal experience. "I hated myself when everyone treated me like a girl, so I started dressing like a guy. I even took hormones for a while, but I still didn't feel like myself so I stopped. Now, I'm just kinda floating somewhere between the two."  
"But you look like a guy?" Dean's statement was phrased as a question meaning he was still confused.  
"Yeah, I look like a guy and I'm on my period." I shrugged at Dean. "I don't mind if people think I'm a guy, just so long as they know I'm not a girl."  
Dean was silent for a while, his face showing his inner turmoil as he tried to grasp what I was telling him. Sam simply stood and watched his brother, he didn't look like he was bothered at all by my revelation. The silence begun to get uncomfortable and Sam nudged Dean, who cleared his throat.  
"I can't say I understand, but I'll accept it and try my best to learn."   
"Honestly, that's far more than I expected. I thought you guys would freak out on me."   
"What?" Sam sounded incredulous. "Why would you think that?"  
"Well, not so much you, Sam. But Dean, your 'no chick flick moments' thing kinda had me worried."   
"But you're not a chick." Dean said with a huge smile like he was getting it. I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded at his statement. Sam was laughing too until he broke off.  
"So, we've been calling you he and him, should we be saying something different?" He asked. Damn I was stunned, Sam is truly an ally.  
"No those are fine, just never ever use her, even if I look like one."  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked.  
"Well, like I said, I'm neither a guy or a girl and sometimes, not often but sometimes, I like to wear a skirt or some make-up." Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked me up and down. His expression strained and I thought he might have an aneurysm. "Are you imagining me in a skirt?"  
"Maybe." I kicked dirt at him and he laughed for a second before I watched as sudden realisation dawned on his face.  
"What?" I asked as he pointed at me again.  
"The headaches, every month, they weren't headaches were they?" Even Sam looked shocked that Dean had put that together and I shook my head.  
"Good old fashioned PMS. Hey, we should get out of here." The boys nodded and we got into the Impala, deciding on staying at a motel for the evening. 

We resumed normal conversation once in the car, talking about food and such, and a bit of the normal teasing between the brothers. There were a couple of occasions where Dean would glance over at me briefly as if he wanted to ask something, but he never did and I figured there might be a few questions in the future but right now, things were great. Well, there was an awkward moment where Dean asked me if I wanted a motel room to myself and I simply shook my head at him telling him that nothing had changed and we went and booked as normal, two queens and a sofa bed.


End file.
